


Keep Your Friends Close...

by TheTwilightDragon



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Claustrophobia, For a Species That Defaults to 'They', Gen, Implied/Referenced Past Transphobia, Manifesting as, Post-Meta Knightmare Ultra, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Character, accidental misgendering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwilightDragon/pseuds/TheTwilightDragon
Summary: ...And that knight you freed despite knowing nothing about them closer.Meta Knight takes responsibility.
Relationships: Galacta Knight & Meta Knight
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I find that I default to third person limited perspective while writing. It's just what seems to come to me naturally. I have written maybe one fic in third person omniscient, some unfinished reader-insert fics in second person (and _one_ that isn't a reader-insert), and as for first person... there's some really old fic, and then there's my self-inserts. So I decided to make an attempt at a first person fic that _isn't_ a self-insert.
> 
> I guess I'm just worried all my viewpoint characters end up sounding the same in a way that actively takes the reader out of the story. It's a concern in third person limited, too, but a much bigger one in first person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meta Knight starts thinking of the consequences of his wish after his victory. He takes responsibility for them.

I… I had done it.

The most powerful warrior in the galaxy. I beat them, which meant…

…That was my title now. The most powerful warrior in the galaxy.

After all the training and challenges I’d gone through to get to this point, victory tasted sweet indeed. Summoning NOVA was no easy feat by itself. To follow it up with such a battle, well, I could safely say I’d _earned_ that title.

With my business here done, I could return to Pop Star, triumphant. Except…

…What about the other knight? I turned back to look at them. They’d lost consciousness, but I was sure they’d be fine. There were no threats nearby, and they were certainly strong enough to take care of themself when they came to. But what would they do? With NOVA nowhere to be seen, I could only assume my wish had freed the knight fully.

I had to admit I knew nothing of the being I had freed. They might be a threat to the peace of the galaxy. They might be a threat to Pop Star. I had not truly considered what would happen after I’d fought them, had I? Well, they were my responsibility now. I was the one who summoned them, after all.

I flew over to the knight, looking them over carefully. There were no signs they’d been injured any worse than I’d assumed, though their wings had unattached themselves without turning into a cape. Interesting. Perhaps I could ask them about that later if they were amiable to conversation.

Regardless, it’d be better if they returned to consciousness where I could keep an eye on them rather than out here without any supervision. I sheathed Galaxia before gathering the other knight into my arms. They didn’t stir in the slightest, which. Well. The possible threat they pose aside, it wouldn’t be honorable to just abandon them here like this.

I scanned the area of space around us to make sure no piece of equipment was left behind. Once assured I had everything on hand, I turned back towards Pop Star. It was time I returned to the Halberd as fast as my wings could carry me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galacta Knight wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so caught up tagging for the third part I forgot to tag for this one. That's been fixed now. Let me know if there's anything you think I should add.

I woke up slowly and gradually with a weird feeling there was something I was forgetting… Wait. Woke up? There was something strange about that… Then, suddenly, it all came back. Freedom. A blue knight. Fighting. Losing…

I got on my feet in an instant. Walls all around me. Small space. Too small. I fumbled over to my lance and gripped it tight in preparation of freeing myself before pausing. There was a piece of paper taped to it.

_The door’s unlocked. Please don’t destroy my airship._

O-okay. That’s- that’s fine. I took a few deep breaths before looking around, letting the note flutter to the floor. My equipment was piled here, not on me (besides my mask) but easily within reach. The walls of the room I was in seemed pretty sturdy, but I knew I could rend them apart easily. Judging by the crates it was a storage room rather than a cell. The door was right there. I _needed_ to get out of there, but… I could control myself enough not to wreck the place.

I got my equipment on, relieved as my wings locked into place without issue. I had been a bit worried about that. I thought about keeping my lance in my hand, but ended up slinging it onto my back. There’d be no reason to ambush me _now_ , would there? With everything on hand, I could leave.

There was someone in green armor outside the door. Probably a knight, but certainly not a poyokin. They tensed when they saw me, but didn’t reach for their sword. Clearly they were here for me, but…

“…I need to get out.” The words came out breathlessly. I knew I must have sounded rude, but that really didn’t matter at the moment.

Luckily, the other knight seemed not to take offense, simply nodding their head. “Follow me, then,” they said before heading down the corridor. So I did.

There were so many hallways, stairs and lifts. It was difficult to concentrate on anything except following the other knight and my breathing. There were others there, too, but they weren’t an immediate threat. I just had to be a bit more patient. I could see glimpses of the sky through windows, but it wasn’t enough. Not long now. I could smell the wind.

Finally, the other knight opened a door to _outside_. I rushed past them, leaping onward with a single flap of my wings. Landing in the middle of the deck, I stood still and took it all in. There was room all around me. Endless space, the sky to which I belonged. I turned my face to the wind and half-spread my wings. Enough to feel, but not enough to take off. For all that I hadn’t been _aware_ during my imprisonment, exactly, this… I needed this.

I was free, and could even begin to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third part is coming along nicely despite (minor) setbacks such as me developing a sudden and inexplicable urge to play FTL.


End file.
